Más subtitles
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:05,840 --> 00:00:08,673 I am awake. 2 00:00:10,120 --> 00:00:14,113 You are not how I remember you from class. I mean, like, not at all. 3 00:00:22,080 --> 00:00:25,629 Dude, this isn't even 7 grand, all right? My guy wants 85. 4 00:00:27,200 --> 00:00:30,033 This is all the money I have in the world. 5 00:00:30,200 --> 00:00:33,431 You are a drug dealer. Negotiate. 6 00:00:35,360 --> 00:00:36,634 Buy the RV. 7 00:00:38,000 --> 00:00:39,956 We start tomorrow. 8 00:00:48,800 --> 00:00:52,429 Work it, work it, baby. Yo, this is sick, brother. 9 00:00:52,600 --> 00:00:54,113 Totally. God. 10 00:00:54,280 --> 00:00:59,035 Yo, Jesse, I got these two fine ladies who wanna participate. 11 00:00:59,200 --> 00:01:02,272 - You got the funds? - Oh, I got the funds. Hey. 12 00:01:02,440 --> 00:01:04,795 Would you ladies like to meet my fat stack? 13 00:01:07,120 --> 00:01:08,155 Get in here. 14 00:01:08,960 --> 00:01:11,076 Come on. 15 00:01:11,800 --> 00:01:12,915 Hey, yo, yo. 16 00:01:13,080 --> 00:01:16,038 Yo, you got champagne? None of that cheap stuff. 17 00:01:16,200 --> 00:01:18,919 I want the... expensive shit. Don Pérignon. 18 00:01:19,080 --> 00:01:20,399 It's 400 a bottle. 19 00:01:20,560 --> 00:01:23,916 Oh, well, in that case, I'll only have two. 20 00:01:24,400 --> 00:01:28,154 Oh, and I want the tall, skinny glasses. I like those skinny glasses. 21 00:01:28,320 --> 00:01:32,711 That's what James Bond drinks. Mofos, I'm all about that. 22 00:01:32,880 --> 00:01:36,555 Yo, Jesse, man, I gotta ask. 23 00:01:36,720 --> 00:01:40,679 - Where did you get all the cheddar? - Must be moving mad volume. 24 00:01:40,840 --> 00:01:42,751 It's funny. You wanna know what's funny? 25 00:01:42,920 --> 00:01:45,514 - What's funny? - This old dude, he gave it to me. 26 00:01:45,680 --> 00:01:46,829 - What? - He gave it to me. 27 00:01:47,000 --> 00:01:48,513 It's his entire life savings. 28 00:01:48,680 --> 00:01:52,355 - What? Why? - Because he's a dumb-ass. That's why. 29 00:01:52,520 --> 00:01:53,919 Oh, God. 30 00:01:56,240 --> 00:01:57,639 Yes! 31 00:01:57,800 --> 00:02:00,314 All right, living large, players. 32 00:03:00,760 --> 00:03:04,469 Thank you. Yo, thank you. 33 00:03:05,600 --> 00:03:09,275 - Thank you. - That was... 34 00:03:14,640 --> 00:03:16,835 Awesome, bro. 35 00:03:17,520 --> 00:03:19,238 Later. 36 00:03:20,000 --> 00:03:21,479 Oh, man. 37 00:03:21,640 --> 00:03:23,915 Oh, I'm so dead. 38 00:03:24,080 --> 00:03:27,516 I only got... Oh, damn. 39 00:03:30,080 --> 00:03:33,152 I only got, like, 1400. 40 00:03:33,320 --> 00:03:36,676 Waffle House? Yeah. 41 00:03:36,840 --> 00:03:38,671 No, man. 42 00:03:39,160 --> 00:03:41,879 Supposed to use that dude's money to buy an RV. 43 00:03:42,600 --> 00:03:46,912 - What do you want with a RV for? - Because, like... 44 00:03:47,320 --> 00:03:49,072 Because, like... 45 00:03:50,000 --> 00:03:51,638 Never mind. 46 00:03:51,800 --> 00:03:52,994 Jesus. 47 00:03:53,160 --> 00:03:58,598 Now I gotta, like, leave town or change my identity or something. 48 00:03:58,760 --> 00:04:01,194 Guy's blackmailing me. 49 00:04:01,360 --> 00:04:05,751 He's got, like, a criminal mind, yo. 50 00:04:05,920 --> 00:04:07,831 RV, yeah? 51 00:04:08,600 --> 00:04:11,876 I can hook you up, bro. I can totally get you an RV. 52 00:04:12,040 --> 00:04:17,194 - No, I need it today. Now. - No problem. Let's go. 53 00:04:18,040 --> 00:04:20,679 You're telling me you can get me an RV? 54 00:04:20,840 --> 00:04:22,831 For 1400, at 6 in the morning? 55 00:05:04,320 --> 00:05:05,912 Right on. 56 00:05:06,400 --> 00:05:07,833 So do I need to sign something? 57 00:05:08,000 --> 00:05:11,356 No, it's, like, a no-paperwork-type deal. 58 00:05:15,200 --> 00:05:17,714 Pleasure doing business with you. 59 00:05:19,360 --> 00:05:20,952 Come on, we gotta bounce. 60 00:05:21,120 --> 00:05:23,111 - What? - For real, yo. Get it out of here. 61 00:06:11,120 --> 00:06:15,557 Oh, my God, I love this floor. 62 00:06:17,080 --> 00:06:19,878 This feels fantastic. 63 00:06:20,040 --> 00:06:22,474 Can you control the temperature? 64 00:06:22,640 --> 00:06:26,155 Yeah. There should be a switch right next to you there. 65 00:06:26,320 --> 00:06:28,515 It's a thermostat. 66 00:06:32,920 --> 00:06:37,311 Ted, this has gotta be... 67 00:06:37,480 --> 00:06:41,553 ...the most amazing invention ever. 68 00:06:41,720 --> 00:06:44,678 I know. Contractor talked me into it. 69 00:06:44,840 --> 00:06:48,799 Seemed kind of extravagant, but... 70 00:06:48,960 --> 00:06:52,430 I gotta tell you, once you try it, you can't go back. 71 00:06:53,720 --> 00:06:57,269 I can never find anything in this Buick. 72 00:06:59,120 --> 00:07:04,069 You know, you could leave a few things here if you want. 73 00:07:26,280 --> 00:07:30,239 - Why don't you go get your dad? - Sure. 74 00:07:37,320 --> 00:07:39,231 Hey, Dad. 75 00:07:39,840 --> 00:07:43,310 - Dad? - Yeah. 76 00:07:44,440 --> 00:07:45,953 Mom's asking. 77 00:07:46,120 --> 00:07:48,076 Wanna come to dinner? 78 00:07:48,240 --> 00:07:50,879 Yeah, I'll be right there. 79 00:07:56,680 --> 00:07:58,750 You're not listening to me. I don't know. 80 00:07:58,920 --> 00:08:00,990 Yeah, right, lik e you don't know. 81 00:08:01,160 --> 00:08:03,435 - What did I just say? - Give me the phone. Give it. 82 00:08:03,600 --> 00:08:06,672 Like you didn't make some deal behind my back. 83 00:08:06,840 --> 00:08:08,558 Correct. I did not. 84 00:08:08,720 --> 00:08:10,472 I was sitting at a stoplight... 85 00:08:10,640 --> 00:08:13,552 ...minding my own business, when the man... The man... 86 00:08:13,720 --> 00:08:16,712 The kid threw a bag of money through my window. 87 00:08:16,880 --> 00:08:18,791 Whatever, man. You owe me that money. 88 00:08:18,960 --> 00:08:20,678 - Let me talk to him. - I owe you? 89 00:08:20,840 --> 00:08:22,671 I owe you nothing. 90 00:08:22,840 --> 00:08:24,990 And I will get to the bottom of this. Trust me. 91 00:08:25,160 --> 00:08:27,071 Trust you? Trust you? That's a good one. 92 00:08:27,240 --> 00:08:28,719 Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do. 93 00:08:28,880 --> 00:08:31,633 You wanna talk about trust, Jesse? Let's talk about trust. 94 00:08:31,800 --> 00:08:35,315 I told you not to cook my formula, and you went ahead and did it anyway. 95 00:08:35,480 --> 00:08:38,870 Because I never said I wouldn't cook it because it ain't yours. It's ours. 96 00:08:39,040 --> 00:08:40,075 Plural, bitch. 97 00:08:41,240 --> 00:08:42,958 You did not have my permission. 98 00:08:43,120 --> 00:08:45,680 All I know is I got half the money I'm due... 99 00:08:45,840 --> 00:08:47,273 ...and you got the rest. 100 00:08:47,440 --> 00:08:48,998 Escalating. You're... escalating. 101 00:08:49,160 --> 00:08:52,675 You know what? Escalate this. My meth, my money! 102 00:08:52,840 --> 00:08:57,914 I will be a one-man glass factory. I will rock that RV 24... 103 00:09:58,280 --> 00:10:02,273 It's buttoned up tight. Can't see a damn thing. 104 00:10:02,440 --> 00:10:04,112 I ain't feeling it. 105 00:10:04,920 --> 00:10:08,549 No smoke, no smell, no waste. There's no cook. 106 00:10:08,720 --> 00:10:12,633 Could be they're setting up. I heard movement inside. 107 00:10:12,800 --> 00:10:15,792 I say we call it a night, come back with a search warrant. 108 00:10:15,960 --> 00:10:18,554 I'm not letting this sucker out of my sight. 109 00:10:18,920 --> 00:10:21,036 There's gotta be a way. 110 00:10:21,520 --> 00:10:24,910 There's gotta be a way. There's gotta be a way... 111 00:10:29,640 --> 00:10:31,596 Hey, hey, hey. 112 00:11:04,240 --> 00:11:05,912 What are you doing? 113 00:11:21,320 --> 00:11:24,551 - No, no, no. - What the hell are you doing up there? 114 00:11:24,720 --> 00:11:27,314 Are you some kind of a pe... rt? 115 00:11:27,920 --> 00:11:30,309 Yeah, because we were here last year. 116 00:11:31,320 --> 00:11:33,880 Sorry. I appreciate... 117 00:11:34,360 --> 00:11:36,271 Going after the bad guys. 118 00:11:37,760 --> 00:11:41,150 I'm sorry and enjoy the rest of your vacation. Okay? 119 00:11:47,640 --> 00:11:50,154 Go back to your trailers. Everything's okay. 120 00:11:54,040 --> 00:11:55,951 Guy's VFW. He's cool. 121 00:11:56,120 --> 00:11:58,793 We're gonna check out a couple more and call it a morning. 122 00:11:58,960 --> 00:12:01,428 - Okay, what do you say? - Can't. Gotta get home. 123 00:12:01,600 --> 00:12:04,637 Why, you leave your balls in your wife's purse or what? 124 00:12:04,920 --> 00:12:06,558 Gotta pack. 125 00:12:08,440 --> 00:12:09,634 Where you headed? 126 00:12:11,520 --> 00:12:13,158 Texas. 127 00:12:32,560 --> 00:12:33,549 Hey there. 128 00:12:35,840 --> 00:12:37,353 Hank? 129 00:12:40,640 --> 00:12:42,232 Hank? 130 00:12:52,960 --> 00:12:54,632 Can I come in? 131 00:12:56,120 --> 00:12:58,588 - Hey, babe. - Hey. 132 00:12:59,440 --> 00:13:01,795 - How did it go last night? - Good. 133 00:13:01,960 --> 00:13:03,871 Catch the bad guys? 134 00:13:05,000 --> 00:13:06,513 Nope. 135 00:13:06,880 --> 00:13:10,793 - Want me to make you some breakfast? - No. I'm... 136 00:13:11,360 --> 00:13:13,430 I'm heading back out after this. 137 00:13:13,600 --> 00:13:16,672 Now? You worked all night. 138 00:13:16,840 --> 00:13:19,479 Get some sleep, Hank. Those RVs aren't going anywhere. 139 00:13:19,640 --> 00:13:23,235 They're recreational vehicles, Marie. That's what they do. 140 00:13:23,400 --> 00:13:25,152 You know what I mean. 141 00:13:27,000 --> 00:13:28,991 I spoke with Blanca. 142 00:13:29,160 --> 00:13:33,756 She said that Steven's going to El Paso? 143 00:13:36,360 --> 00:13:37,839 Yeah. 144 00:13:38,760 --> 00:13:42,196 I was just wondering how you feel about that. 145 00:13:42,880 --> 00:13:46,475 - I turned it down. End of story. - Good. Good. 146 00:13:46,640 --> 00:13:48,232 Jesus, God knows I'm relieved. 147 00:13:48,400 --> 00:13:51,551 I needed some time here because I'm deep into this investigation... 148 00:13:51,720 --> 00:13:54,075 ...and couldn't do both... 149 00:13:54,240 --> 00:13:56,435 ...so I made a judgement call. 150 00:14:02,800 --> 00:14:05,951 You know that you can talk to me about things, right? 151 00:14:06,120 --> 00:14:08,634 You don't have to go through this alone. 152 00:14:10,680 --> 00:14:13,069 Do you ask me which lead bib to put on someone... 153 00:14:13,240 --> 00:14:14,832 ...before you nuke them? 154 00:14:15,000 --> 00:14:16,399 Jesus, Marie. 155 00:14:17,480 --> 00:14:20,870 I made a decision. I'm not going through anything. 156 00:14:21,040 --> 00:14:23,031 Doing my job. 157 00:14:23,920 --> 00:14:25,512 - I would like... - I know. I know. 158 00:14:25,680 --> 00:14:27,238 A condo in Georgetown. I know. 159 00:14:27,400 --> 00:14:30,995 If you would let me finish, I was going to say... 160 00:14:31,160 --> 00:14:35,153 ...I'd like to be included. That's all. 161 00:14:35,320 --> 00:14:39,199 Don't you worry about my career. My career is just fine. 162 00:14:40,680 --> 00:14:43,069 Did you not wanna go? 163 00:14:45,400 --> 00:14:46,992 I don't blame you. I just... 164 00:14:47,160 --> 00:14:50,311 - Aren't you late for work or something? - After what happened... 165 00:14:50,480 --> 00:14:53,278 ...it would make perfect sense for you to not wanna go back. 166 00:14:53,440 --> 00:14:55,829 I'm onto some important stuff right here, right now. 167 00:14:56,000 --> 00:14:59,834 And Mexico doesn't have a damn thing to do with it. Anyone who doubts that... 168 00:15:00,000 --> 00:15:02,070 I mean, I'm doing some actual good out here... 169 00:15:02,240 --> 00:15:05,312 ...and all I get are these bullshit accusations! 170 00:15:05,480 --> 00:15:08,358 What, everyone thinks I'm jerking off on this thing? Fine. 171 00:15:08,520 --> 00:15:10,192 But I'm onto something. I know it. 172 00:15:10,360 --> 00:15:12,396 You understand me? 173 00:15:13,160 --> 00:15:14,832 You hear me? 174 00:15:22,360 --> 00:15:25,079 What exactly is this? 175 00:15:29,880 --> 00:15:32,189 I'll tell you what I think it is. 176 00:15:34,800 --> 00:15:38,349 A ploy. A ploy to get me cooking again. 177 00:15:38,520 --> 00:15:40,033 And an obvious one at that. 178 00:15:40,200 --> 00:15:42,077 How do you mean? 179 00:15:42,640 --> 00:15:47,555 As if I would seriously believe you would hire an addict. 180 00:15:47,720 --> 00:15:50,075 Jesse Pinkman? Recovering or not. 181 00:15:50,240 --> 00:15:53,232 You vouched for him previously. I took you at your word. 182 00:15:53,400 --> 00:15:57,996 No. No, no, no. Let me be clear. Let me be perfectly clear. 183 00:15:58,160 --> 00:16:01,994 Jesse was capable of working under my supervision. 184 00:16:02,440 --> 00:16:06,353 Trusting him with a solo venture... 185 00:16:06,520 --> 00:16:09,717 ...well, that's quite another matter. 186 00:16:11,240 --> 00:16:13,151 How he could possibly produce anything... 187 00:16:13,320 --> 00:16:16,198 ...other than a mediocre product at best. 188 00:16:16,360 --> 00:16:19,716 I am told his product was more or less consistent... 189 00:16:19,880 --> 00:16:22,474 ...with the quality I had come to expect. 190 00:16:22,640 --> 00:16:24,949 More or less? 191 00:16:25,400 --> 00:16:28,437 More or less? Really? 192 00:16:30,480 --> 00:16:34,314 Boy, that is the... Talk about setting the bar low. 193 00:16:36,520 --> 00:16:40,957 Except you don't do that, set the bar low. 194 00:16:42,480 --> 00:16:47,235 Therefore, what conclusion am I left to draw? 195 00:16:48,200 --> 00:16:52,512 That you believe I have some proprietary kind of selfishness... 196 00:16:52,680 --> 00:16:54,750 ...about my own formula. 197 00:16:56,160 --> 00:17:00,199 Some sort of overweening pride, I suppose... 198 00:17:00,360 --> 00:17:04,956 ...that you think simply overwhelms me... 199 00:17:05,120 --> 00:17:07,759 ...clouds my judgement. 200 00:17:07,920 --> 00:17:11,390 - But it doesn't. - Absolutely not. 201 00:17:11,800 --> 00:17:14,268 I simply respect the chemistry. 202 00:17:16,600 --> 00:17:19,797 The chemistry must be respected. 203 00:17:21,880 --> 00:17:24,553 I apologise for being so transparent. 204 00:17:27,440 --> 00:17:32,719 Would you take a drive with me? I'd like to show you something. 205 00:18:14,440 --> 00:18:15,998 Hi. Is everything okay? 206 00:18:16,160 --> 00:18:19,436 She's already finished an entire bottle, but she still seemed hungry. 207 00:18:19,600 --> 00:18:21,033 Then she fell asleep. 208 00:18:21,200 --> 00:18:23,998 But I was thinking I'd give her another when she wakes up. 209 00:18:24,160 --> 00:18:26,116 Yeah, yeah, absolutely, absolutely. 210 00:18:26,280 --> 00:18:29,590 - Fatten that baby up. - Will do. 211 00:18:34,880 --> 00:18:35,869 Was that it? 212 00:18:36,520 --> 00:18:38,112 So where are you? Are you at work? 213 00:18:38,280 --> 00:18:41,670 Yeah. Yeah, I'm at work. I shouldn't be much longer. 214 00:18:41,840 --> 00:18:45,230 - Is that okay? - You know I love my little pookums. 215 00:18:45,400 --> 00:18:47,675 You can leave her with me for the next 18 years... 216 00:18:47,840 --> 00:18:49,751 ...as far as I'm concerned. 217 00:18:49,920 --> 00:18:53,469 Great. Thanks, Marie. 218 00:18:56,680 --> 00:18:58,875 Are you sure you're okay? 219 00:19:00,160 --> 00:19:03,789 Sweetie, what is it? Come on. 220 00:19:03,960 --> 00:19:07,953 - It's Hank. - Hank? What about him? 221 00:19:08,120 --> 00:19:13,114 I don't know how to talk to him. 222 00:19:13,280 --> 00:19:16,875 I don't know what to say to him anymore. I don't know how to... 223 00:19:17,040 --> 00:19:21,989 Ever since El Paso, ever since... Maybe before... 224 00:19:22,160 --> 00:19:26,597 Yeah. God knows he went through a lot down there. 225 00:19:26,760 --> 00:19:30,958 People blown up right in front of him, blood everywhere... 226 00:19:32,280 --> 00:19:35,238 ...and last week, El Paso said they want him back. 227 00:19:35,400 --> 00:19:36,389 Yeah? 228 00:19:36,560 --> 00:19:40,235 He's not going. Steve Gomez is going in his place... 229 00:19:41,280 --> 00:19:44,352 ...and I don't know how I feel about that. 230 00:19:45,200 --> 00:19:47,555 Well, he's certainly a lot safer up here, isn't he? 231 00:19:47,720 --> 00:19:51,349 Of course, and I want him safe. 232 00:19:51,520 --> 00:19:55,593 But I can't tell what he wants. He won't talk to me. 233 00:19:56,040 --> 00:19:58,554 He hardly even comes home. He works all day, all night. 234 00:19:58,720 --> 00:20:01,280 Barely eats, barely speaks to me. 235 00:20:01,440 --> 00:20:04,318 It's lik e something's eating him away from inside. 236 00:20:04,480 --> 00:20:08,234 He's just not the same. He's not. 237 00:20:09,640 --> 00:20:13,713 Facing death, it changes a person. It has to, don't you think? 238 00:20:14,120 --> 00:20:17,669 I guess you've noticed a change in Walt. 239 00:20:47,840 --> 00:20:49,558 Please. 240 00:22:02,720 --> 00:22:04,472 What is this? 241 00:22:07,000 --> 00:22:08,797 Your new lab. 242 00:22:44,360 --> 00:22:46,749 My God. 243 00:22:57,120 --> 00:23:01,955 Thorium oxide for a catalyst bed. 244 00:23:04,440 --> 00:23:07,477 Look at the size of this reaction vessel. 245 00:23:07,640 --> 00:23:11,633 Oh, it's got... It's gotta be 1200 litres. 246 00:23:14,720 --> 00:23:15,789 Where...? Where...? 247 00:23:15,960 --> 00:23:19,999 How did you know how to put this all together? 248 00:23:20,160 --> 00:23:23,755 I had excellent help, as will you. 249 00:23:26,760 --> 00:23:29,069 Quite a lot of planning went into this. 250 00:23:29,640 --> 00:23:31,517 I would say so. 251 00:23:32,600 --> 00:23:35,398 The laundry upstairs, I've owned it for years. 252 00:23:35,560 --> 00:23:38,393 It receives large chemical deliveries on a weekly basis... 253 00:23:38,560 --> 00:23:39,834 ...detergents and such. 254 00:23:40,000 --> 00:23:42,833 There is nothing suspicious about it... 255 00:23:43,000 --> 00:23:47,755 ...and my employees, to be sure, are well-trained, trustworthy. 256 00:23:48,960 --> 00:23:51,235 The filtration system is state of the art. 257 00:23:51,400 --> 00:23:54,551 It will vent nothing but clean, odourless steam... 258 00:23:54,720 --> 00:23:56,438 ...just as the laundry does... 259 00:23:56,600 --> 00:23:59,353 ...and through the very same stacks. 260 00:23:59,920 --> 00:24:05,950 I need 200 pounds per week to make this economically viable. 261 00:24:07,320 --> 00:24:09,390 You would choose your own hours, of course... 262 00:24:09,560 --> 00:24:11,596 ...come and go as you please... 263 00:24:12,080 --> 00:24:14,116 ...so long as the quota is met. 264 00:24:33,920 --> 00:24:35,638 Sorry. 265 00:24:36,360 --> 00:24:38,555 The answer is still no. 266 00:24:43,720 --> 00:24:48,748 I have made a series of very bad decisions... 267 00:24:48,920 --> 00:24:51,195 ...and I cannot make another one. 268 00:24:51,360 --> 00:24:53,191 Why did you make these decisions? 269 00:24:53,720 --> 00:24:55,676 For the good of my family. 270 00:24:56,240 --> 00:24:59,471 Then they weren't bad decisions. 271 00:25:00,880 --> 00:25:04,555 What does a man do, Walter? 272 00:25:07,080 --> 00:25:10,197 A man provides for his family. 273 00:25:10,480 --> 00:25:13,074 This cost me my family. 274 00:25:13,600 --> 00:25:15,795 When you have children, you always have family. 275 00:25:15,960 --> 00:25:19,191 They will always be your priority, your responsibility. 276 00:25:19,360 --> 00:25:23,831 And a man... A man provides. 277 00:25:26,120 --> 00:25:29,396 And he does it even when he's not appreciated... 278 00:25:30,080 --> 00:25:31,069 ...or respected... 279 00:25:32,320 --> 00:25:34,311 ...or even loved. 280 00:25:34,480 --> 00:25:38,951 He simply bears up, and he does it... 281 00:25:40,240 --> 00:25:42,470 ...because he's a man. 282 00:26:01,440 --> 00:26:04,716 Any chance we could grab a quick bite? 283 00:26:05,160 --> 00:26:07,390 Thai place around the corner's pretty good. 284 00:26:07,560 --> 00:26:10,996 I really gotta head home. 285 00:26:11,360 --> 00:26:14,079 All right, rain check, then. 286 00:26:33,880 --> 00:26:36,314 She said it was the tofu. 287 00:26:39,080 --> 00:26:42,390 Whatever. She's still cute anyways. 288 00:26:47,240 --> 00:26:49,549 Great dinner, Mom. 289 00:26:54,520 --> 00:26:56,954 Can I be... excused? 290 00:26:57,240 --> 00:26:59,629 To do homework or to play video games? 291 00:26:59,800 --> 00:27:01,358 I can multitask. 292 00:27:03,400 --> 00:27:04,594 Yeah. 293 00:27:51,600 --> 00:27:53,431 You wanna take her? 294 00:28:02,120 --> 00:28:03,792 Yeah. 295 00:29:01,960 --> 00:29:04,190 Give me something, Andy. Come on. 296 00:29:11,400 --> 00:29:14,836 Welded onto the back of a house. Well, that's classy. 297 00:29:15,600 --> 00:29:17,238 Christ. 298 00:29:18,160 --> 00:29:20,993 Okay. Okay, thanks. 299 00:29:32,800 --> 00:29:34,279 Hey, Janice. Janice. 300 00:29:37,560 --> 00:29:38,629 That the last one? 301 00:29:39,880 --> 00:29:41,552 Sorry, Hank. That's all DMV had. 302 00:29:41,720 --> 00:29:45,554 Twenty nine... early '80s Bounders registered in New Mexico. 303 00:29:45,960 --> 00:29:49,509 - Could you check again? - Now? 304 00:29:49,800 --> 00:29:53,429 - Can I do it after the party? - Janice, I'm... 305 00:29:53,600 --> 00:29:54,999 I'm dead in the water here. 306 00:29:55,560 --> 00:29:58,074 Okay, I'll check. 307 00:30:03,160 --> 00:30:05,071 Hey, how are you guys doing? 308 00:30:09,680 --> 00:30:12,353 Oh, yeah, I'm gonna clean it really good, I tell you. 309 00:30:12,520 --> 00:30:14,033 All good. 310 00:30:15,200 --> 00:30:17,191 - Gomey. - Yeah. 311 00:30:17,360 --> 00:30:20,352 Time for the little bird to fly the nest, huh? 312 00:30:21,240 --> 00:30:24,949 The right guy for the job since the bean-speak comes natural and all. 313 00:30:25,120 --> 00:30:28,237 Wanna know how to say "get bent" in Spanish? 314 00:30:28,680 --> 00:30:30,875 Just don't go native on me, all right? 315 00:30:35,280 --> 00:30:36,952 Hey. 316 00:30:37,920 --> 00:30:39,717 Here. 317 00:30:41,840 --> 00:30:43,796 Know your enemy and all. 318 00:30:51,920 --> 00:30:55,674 - Fight the good fight, brother. - I will. 319 00:30:57,320 --> 00:30:59,709 Who got a drink around here? 320 00:31:08,440 --> 00:31:12,228 Your hunch was right. One more RV. 321 00:31:12,400 --> 00:31:14,516 DMV said the registration wasn't renewed... 322 00:31:14,680 --> 00:31:18,593 ...but then they realised it was never filed as non-operational or destroyed. 323 00:31:18,760 --> 00:31:21,035 No police report, either. 324 00:32:43,480 --> 00:32:47,109 I just don't know what the hell I'm doing anymore, you know? 325 00:32:47,440 --> 00:32:49,908 It's like I'm paralyzed... 326 00:32:50,080 --> 00:32:52,355 ...like if I take a step in any direction... 327 00:32:52,520 --> 00:32:57,150 ...I'm gonna make a spectacular mistake. 328 00:32:58,600 --> 00:33:01,910 God, I could go for a glass of wine about now. 329 00:33:02,640 --> 00:33:04,358 You wanna go to...? 330 00:33:04,800 --> 00:33:05,915 Sorry, never mind. 331 00:33:08,840 --> 00:33:10,512 Anyway... 332 00:33:11,480 --> 00:33:15,029 ...breaking news is I am sleeping with my boss... 333 00:33:15,200 --> 00:33:17,794 ...and I don't know why. 334 00:33:18,800 --> 00:33:20,199 Yep. 335 00:33:24,440 --> 00:33:27,876 That's a lie. I do know why. 336 00:33:30,440 --> 00:33:32,476 I mean, he's a lovely guy. 337 00:33:32,640 --> 00:33:35,996 He's a really good person... 338 00:33:36,160 --> 00:33:39,118 ...but, I mean, it's not like we're... ever gonna... 339 00:33:41,800 --> 00:33:44,712 Somehow, and I can't actually believe it... 340 00:33:44,880 --> 00:33:49,715 ...but my entire family sees me as some sort of... 341 00:33:52,120 --> 00:33:54,031 My own sister, my brother-in-law. 342 00:33:54,200 --> 00:33:57,317 My teenage son... 343 00:33:57,520 --> 00:33:59,556 ...tells me I'm a bitch. 344 00:34:01,080 --> 00:34:04,197 And you say tell him the truth. 345 00:34:05,400 --> 00:34:07,789 Tell him about his father... 346 00:34:09,040 --> 00:34:10,598 ...but I can't. 347 00:34:11,320 --> 00:34:12,799 Ever. 348 00:34:13,720 --> 00:34:15,119 How could I? 349 00:34:15,280 --> 00:34:17,589 And this man that I'm seeing, you know... 350 00:34:18,520 --> 00:34:19,919 ...as wrong as I know it is... 351 00:34:20,080 --> 00:34:23,152 ...as much as I know I'm probably doing it to make Walt leave me... 352 00:34:23,320 --> 00:34:29,839 ...it is the only thing in my day where I don't feel... 353 00:34:32,000 --> 00:34:34,275 ...like I'm... 354 00:34:35,880 --> 00:34:37,598 ...drowning. 355 00:34:40,280 --> 00:34:44,068 So he knows about this other man? 356 00:34:44,560 --> 00:34:45,629 Yeah. 357 00:34:45,800 --> 00:34:48,837 So then he'll sign? 358 00:34:50,360 --> 00:34:53,955 Walt says he's not going anywhere... 359 00:34:54,120 --> 00:34:58,398 ...so that's a really brilliant gambit on my part. Yep. 360 00:34:59,120 --> 00:35:00,678 Genius. 361 00:35:10,040 --> 00:35:11,553 He keeps money in the house. 362 00:35:13,840 --> 00:35:16,149 Your husband, the drug dealer? 363 00:35:16,320 --> 00:35:18,311 How much money? 364 00:35:19,080 --> 00:35:22,629 I didn't count it. It's heavy. 365 00:35:24,160 --> 00:35:27,550 A bag, where he keeps it. 366 00:35:28,760 --> 00:35:32,548 Are you asking my permission to spend this money? 367 00:35:32,720 --> 00:35:34,756 No. God, no. I just... 368 00:35:34,920 --> 00:35:37,150 No, I'm just, you know... 369 00:35:37,320 --> 00:35:40,630 I'm just trying to just talk it through. That's... 370 00:35:40,800 --> 00:35:42,870 Let me just say that I'm half as qualified... 371 00:35:43,040 --> 00:35:46,669 ...and twice the price of a therapist. There is nothing to discuss here. 372 00:35:46,840 --> 00:35:50,674 I'm just saying, you know? We have a history. 373 00:35:51,600 --> 00:35:53,636 He's the father of my children... 374 00:35:54,040 --> 00:35:56,429 ...and maybe what he did, he... 375 00:35:56,600 --> 00:35:58,670 He did it for the family. Right? 376 00:35:59,560 --> 00:36:00,788 Well, guess what. 377 00:36:00,960 --> 00:36:03,474 That is one... enormous load of horse shit. 378 00:36:03,640 --> 00:36:04,914 Okay. 379 00:36:05,080 --> 00:36:07,833 I'm going to spell this out as simply as I can for you. 380 00:36:08,280 --> 00:36:12,910 You are a fool to stay in that house one minute longer. 381 00:36:13,080 --> 00:36:15,310 If your husband won't leave, then you go. 382 00:36:15,480 --> 00:36:17,630 You are now an accessory after the fact. 383 00:36:17,800 --> 00:36:18,994 You are culpable. 384 00:36:19,160 --> 00:36:22,038 You, your children, you could lose... everything you own. 385 00:36:22,200 --> 00:36:24,077 Do you understand? 386 00:36:24,440 --> 00:36:29,036 All courtesy of this criminal you refuse to divorce. 387 00:36:29,760 --> 00:36:33,878 - I didn't marry a criminal. - Well, you're married to one now. 388 00:37:50,200 --> 00:37:52,395 How's about we run through this one more time... 389 00:37:52,560 --> 00:37:55,199 ...especially where I do the talking, you don't say jack? 390 00:37:55,360 --> 00:37:58,238 Oh, I'm gonna say jack. I'm gonna say plenty. 391 00:37:58,400 --> 00:38:01,517 What did we say about escalating, huh? Who's got your back here? 392 00:38:01,680 --> 00:38:04,114 Me, all right? I'm going to take care of things. 393 00:38:04,280 --> 00:38:07,477 Hey, what are the parameters of this sobriety thing you got going? 394 00:38:07,640 --> 00:38:09,517 - What do you mean? - Can you take a Xanax? 395 00:38:09,680 --> 00:38:11,796 Because I got a drawer full of them. 396 00:38:11,960 --> 00:38:15,032 I get them from my "chiropractor." 397 00:38:15,200 --> 00:38:19,876 Vietnamese, 5-foot tall. She adjusts you to "completion." 398 00:38:20,880 --> 00:38:22,632 Her name's Kim Nu Suong... 399 00:38:23,800 --> 00:38:26,633 ...as delicious as it sounds. 400 00:38:26,880 --> 00:38:29,075 I should give you her card. 401 00:38:29,760 --> 00:38:31,557 Hell with this. I'm out of here. 402 00:38:31,720 --> 00:38:33,392 He's here. 403 00:38:35,000 --> 00:38:36,718 Send him in. 404 00:38:40,720 --> 00:38:43,712 Hello, Walt. Good to see you. 405 00:38:43,880 --> 00:38:47,589 Please, have a seat here. 406 00:38:47,760 --> 00:38:50,194 Mr. Pinkman, if you will. 407 00:38:52,000 --> 00:38:53,479 You're late. 408 00:38:53,640 --> 00:38:56,552 Gentlemen, if we could come to some accommodation here now. 409 00:38:56,720 --> 00:38:59,109 There's always a way to oil everyone's lock. 410 00:38:59,280 --> 00:39:03,034 This young man is prepared to offer you a sweetheart of a deal... 411 00:39:03,200 --> 00:39:06,397 ...for doing precisely nothing. - Really? 412 00:39:06,560 --> 00:39:11,111 Ten percent of all future profits from his solo venture. 413 00:39:11,280 --> 00:39:15,193 That's money you get paid for walking down to the mailbox. 414 00:39:15,360 --> 00:39:18,830 Consider it a gesture of respect for your valuable contribution... 415 00:39:19,000 --> 00:39:22,675 ...to the business thus far. I'm sure you'll agree that's fair. 416 00:39:22,840 --> 00:39:25,798 That's charity, is what that is. 417 00:39:25,960 --> 00:39:27,439 I do all the work. 418 00:39:27,600 --> 00:39:30,319 He sits around on his fat ass judging people. 419 00:39:31,080 --> 00:39:33,992 Escalating. Stop. 420 00:39:34,400 --> 00:39:37,631 So there's that, but then there's one small detail. 421 00:39:37,800 --> 00:39:40,951 Clearly a mistake was made on the part of our mutual associate... 422 00:39:41,120 --> 00:39:43,588 ...when he paid you half of Jesse's earnings. 423 00:39:43,760 --> 00:39:47,150 He must not have realised that you two had come to a parting of the ways. 424 00:39:47,320 --> 00:39:49,993 Take it. It belongs to you. 425 00:39:50,160 --> 00:39:52,230 You're damn right it belongs to me. 426 00:39:52,400 --> 00:39:55,676 I knew I could count on you boys to play nice. That's... 427 00:39:55,840 --> 00:39:58,115 - That almost brings a tear to my eye. - Enjoy it. 428 00:39:58,280 --> 00:40:00,510 Spend it in good health. 429 00:40:00,800 --> 00:40:05,112 That is the last money you'll ever earn in this business. 430 00:40:05,600 --> 00:40:07,830 What the hell is that supposed to mean? 431 00:40:09,600 --> 00:40:14,628 Well, I hate to break it to you, Jesse, but our mutual associate... 432 00:40:14,800 --> 00:40:18,713 ...was only using you to get to me. 433 00:40:18,880 --> 00:40:20,154 What are you talking about? 434 00:40:20,320 --> 00:40:24,552 See, he needs someone with expertise... 435 00:40:25,080 --> 00:40:27,355 ...someone who knows what he's doing. 436 00:40:27,520 --> 00:40:30,956 In other words, he needs me. 437 00:40:31,560 --> 00:40:33,596 You're telling me you're cooking again? 438 00:40:34,200 --> 00:40:37,158 Yeah. Let's see, how should I put this? 439 00:40:39,120 --> 00:40:40,314 I'm in. 440 00:40:41,880 --> 00:40:43,074 You're out. 441 00:40:46,480 --> 00:40:48,630 Walt, hold on there. 442 00:40:48,800 --> 00:40:52,475 What was the offer, if I may ask? 443 00:40:52,920 --> 00:40:57,630 It's three million for three months of my time. 444 00:40:57,800 --> 00:41:00,712 You're gonna need that money laundered. I mean, of course. 445 00:41:00,880 --> 00:41:02,154 What was our deal before? 446 00:41:02,320 --> 00:41:04,356 Seventeen percent. That's a shade high. 447 00:41:04,520 --> 00:41:07,717 Let's settle on an even 15. That's a nice round number. 448 00:41:07,880 --> 00:41:08,869 Five percent. 449 00:41:09,040 --> 00:41:10,598 - Fourteen's fair. - Five. 450 00:41:10,760 --> 00:41:11,749 - Thirteen. - Five. 451 00:41:11,920 --> 00:41:14,878 - Twelve. For old times' sake, 12. - Five. 452 00:41:15,040 --> 00:41:17,474 I'm a reasonable guy. It's a short-term deal. 453 00:41:17,640 --> 00:41:20,950 Ten even, but I can't go any lower and still respect myself. 454 00:41:21,120 --> 00:41:22,109 Five. 455 00:41:22,280 --> 00:41:26,034 What in the hell just happened? You're my lawyer, not his. 456 00:41:26,200 --> 00:41:29,510 That's the way of the world, kid. Go with the winner. 457 00:41:29,680 --> 00:41:31,875 You think this will stop me from cooking? 458 00:41:32,040 --> 00:41:33,519 Cook whatever you like. 459 00:41:33,680 --> 00:41:37,468 As long as it's that ridiculous Chilli P or some other dreck... 460 00:41:37,640 --> 00:41:40,712 ...but don't even think about using my formula. 461 00:41:40,880 --> 00:41:43,917 Just try and stop me, bitch. 462 00:42:32,480 --> 00:42:34,835 - Yes? - Hi there, Mrs. Ortega? 463 00:42:35,000 --> 00:42:36,911 - Yes. - Hi, I'm Hank Schrader. 464 00:42:37,080 --> 00:42:39,719 I'm with the Drug Enforcement Administration. 465 00:42:39,880 --> 00:42:43,236 We're interested in an RV that's registered to your name and address. 466 00:42:44,240 --> 00:42:47,038 - Do you have an RV? - I did. 467 00:42:47,200 --> 00:42:48,952 It was stolen months ago. 468 00:42:49,800 --> 00:42:51,791 Stolen, huh? Yeah. 469 00:42:52,560 --> 00:42:55,677 Well, then I'm curious as to why the theft was never reported. 470 00:42:55,840 --> 00:42:58,638 I'm not seeing any records of it with the police or the DMV. 471 00:42:58,800 --> 00:43:01,473 I just didn't get around to it. 472 00:43:01,960 --> 00:43:03,473 May I ask why? 473 00:43:04,600 --> 00:43:07,398 I mean, it's a great way to get the family together... 474 00:43:07,560 --> 00:43:08,959 ...for an affordable vacation. 475 00:43:09,120 --> 00:43:11,111 It must've been a blow when it went missing. 476 00:43:11,280 --> 00:43:12,838 It was. 477 00:43:14,320 --> 00:43:17,039 Do you have any ideas at all who might've taken it? 478 00:43:19,400 --> 00:43:21,675 I didn't want him arrested. 479 00:43:21,920 --> 00:43:26,118 He ran with a bad crowd, but he was never a bad person. 480 00:43:26,800 --> 00:43:28,597 I thought he could turn his life around. 481 00:43:28,760 --> 00:43:30,478 Who are we talking about, Mrs. Ortega? 482 00:43:30,960 --> 00:43:32,678 My son. 483 00:43:33,480 --> 00:43:35,755 I'd really like to speak with him. 484 00:43:36,640 --> 00:43:40,599 He's passed away. He was shot two months ago. 485 00:43:42,440 --> 00:43:44,431 - What was your son's name? - Christian. 486 00:43:44,600 --> 00:43:46,955 Christian Ortega. 487 00:43:48,480 --> 00:43:51,040 Was his nickname Combo? 488 00:43:59,680 --> 00:44:01,989 Thanks for this. I really appreciate it. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 3 Subtitles